Love and Shamrocks
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Rachel and Finn spend there first Wedding Anniversary in Ireland


Love and Shamrocks

Tonight was Finn and Rachel's first wedding anniversary and they were throwing a huge party in Lima at bread sticks they wanted to be home for the big party then they were heading back to the hotel in Lima as they came back for the party. Dinner was held at bread sticks then the after party at the hotel Finn rented out the ballroom for the party tonight and everybody was invited. Finn's family Kurt, Burt, Carole and Kurt brought along Blaine, Rachel and Santana, Mr. Schue and Emma is coming along and other's from the glee club was coming.

Rachel locked herself in the bathroom to get ready for the party, she wanted to look extra sexy tonight for Finn this was a night she would never want to forget. Finn was pacing back and forth in the bedroom waiting for Rachel to come out of the bathroom. He got tired of waiting and knocked softly on the door. "Baby are you almost ready, we don't want to be late for dinner." "Yes I'm almost ready, just putting on some make-up." "Ok" as Finn sat on the bed waiting and playing with a piece of string on his pants.

Finn saw the door open and out walked Rachel wearing a beautiful blue dress and black high heels and her hair was flowing all down her shoulders. Finn's mouth dropped and Rachel laughed and said "sweetie you're going to let bugs in." Finn laughs and says "sorry love, you just look amazing" as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her deeply." Rachel smiled and looked into his eyes and kissed him back deeply. When air was needed they both pulled back and Finn looked at his watch and said, "we must be going, we don't want to be late."

Rachel grabbed her purse and Finn put out his hand and said, "shall we?" "We shall" Rachel said and took his hand and they walked out to the lobby area and outside where Finn had rented a limo and they headed inside and headed to bread sticks for dinner.

In the limo Rachel kept a hold of Finn's hand and she laid her head on his shoulder and Finn just breathed in her hair and smiled and kissed the top of her head. "What you thinking about love?" "Nothing just of how much I love you, I'm glad to be with you for a whole year now since we got married." "Same here love, I'm glad to have you in my life." Rachel smiled and nuzzled into his shoulder and they arrived at bread sticks and Finn said "Don't move" as he got out and opened her door for her and put out his hand Rachel took his hand and they headed inside the restaurant.

Finn gave the usher his last name and they were escorted to the back party room where everybody was sitting and chatting. Finn and Rachel entered the room and everybody looked up and smiled and came over and said hi. Kurt walked over and hugged his brother and Carole came up and gave him a kiss on the cheek while Burt gave him a bear hug. Rachel and the other girls came over and gave hugs to Rachel and everybody grabbed a seat and started small chat about what the plans were for Finn and Rachel.

Finn held up his wineglass and said, "I want to make a toast." Everybody held up their glasses and looked at Finn while he spoke. "This is for my wife Rachel, I love her with all my heart" as he placed his hand on his chest. Rachel smiled and blew him a kiss he grabbed it and placed it on his heart. He continued his speech "I also want to say for a small surpize that I had planned for her tomorrow Rachel and I will be on a flight to Ireland for the week." Rachel's eyes lit up and Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out two plane tickets to Dublin, Ireland.

Everybody clapped and raised there glasses and said to Finn and Rachel for a safe flight and many more happy years together and everybody clinked glasses with someone Finn and Rachel wrapped there arms together and shared a slip of wine together and a kiss. Rachel licked her lips and tasted wine on her lips from Finn's lips. She laughed and the waiters came in with the plates of tonight's dinner it was spattiggi and meatballs with endless bread sticks and wine.

Everybody digged in and shared small talk Rachel and Finn played around and did lady and the tramp just without pushing the meatball with there noses that would have been weird.

For desert there was a cake that Kurt had made for the party of Finn and Rachel's face and it said happy one-year ansiervsy. Everybody got a piece and Rachel smirked and took some frosting and put it on Finn's nose. Finn laughed and did the same to her. The rest of the dinner was great, it was time for the after party so everybody cleaned up and headed back to their cars. Finn and Rachel headed into the limo and headed to the hotel where the after party was being held.

Rachel wanted to change out of her heels so she told Finn she would be right down. Finn said ok and gave her a kiss and she headed to their room and Finn went to the ballroom where the party was being held and started small chat with Kurt and Blaine. "Ok you two lovebirds when are we going to have a wedding from you two eh?" Kurt blushed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "Soon we are thinking about it, we want to wait until Blaine can move to New York." "Ah I can understand that well little brother, I cant wait until you two tie the knot and I can be at your wedding throwing rice and flower petals all over you. Kurt laughed and gently punched his shoulder and Finn pulled him into a hug. Kurt sighed into his hug. Rachel came into the room and spotted Finn talking to Kurt.

Rachel came up behind Kurt and tackled hugged him he squealed out and said "Ah who's that" he turned around and saw Rachel laughing and he put his hand on his chest and said, "you scared me." Rachel laughed and said, "I know I meant to." Kurt laughed and hugged her back. Finn came over and said, "you were always good at scaring." "I know I scared you a couple of times." Finn laughs "yeah you sure have." Finn asked, "Would you like to dance?" As the song Take my Breath Away came on.

Rachel said yes and Finn put out his hand and they walked to the dance floor and Blaine and Kurt did the same. Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's waist and laid her head on his chest all she could hear was the thumping of Finn's heartbeat in her ear and him softly singing the words to her while they gently swayed back and forth. Rachel sighed into his chest and closed her eyes as he gently swayed back and forth to the music.

After the song was over Finn told her to sit down at the table and she did and he grabbed Kurt and Puck and Sam and went over to the DJ and whispered into his ear and the song Just the way you are started playing. Finn took the mic and started singing while Kurt, Puck and Sam did back up and dancing. Finn sang and danced for Rachel never once taking his eyes off her. Rachel was just blushing and in awe of his voice and silly dancing.

After the song over another fast song came on and random people went up and started dancing and Finn and Rachel danced together being all giddy and silly. Finn was twirling and dipping her. The party was calming down it was getting late and some people came over and wished Finn and Rachel well wishes and love and a wonderful time in Ireland. They gave them hugs and kisses and headed out. Rachel and Finn were spending the night in the hotel and then in the morning they were heading off to Ireland for a week in the emerald city.

Finn and Rachel said their goodbyes to the last party guests and headed back to their hotel room. Once the door was closed. "Finally we are alone," Finn said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Rachel moaned into his kiss and started to unbutton his dress shirt and Finn was doing the same unzipping the back of her dress. Once only clad in a bra and undies and Finn only clad in his boxers. He led her to the bed and laid her down and he climbed on top of her and ran his hands down her breast and unclasped the front clip and ran his fingers over each nipple and sucking gently on them while running a hand though her hair.

Finn snaked a hand down and reached inside and felt her heat and how wet she was for him and she moaned when he ran a finger along her middle and she hissed out his name and reached for him and growled in his ear "want you inside me now." Finn gave his trademark smirk and Rachel reached and pulled off his boxers and started to tease his dick with her hand and Finn's head rolled back and he moaned at her touch. Finn grabbed a condom out of the bedside drawer and slipped it over his dick and posed himself at her entrance and he slowly started kissing her while going in inch by inch. Rachel moaned at each inch going in and once fully inside her Finn just let her adjust and get comfy and Rachel started rocking her hips and that turned on Finn ten folds and he started rocking in a rhyme only known as his.

Moments into it Rachel was close and so was Finn. Rachel latched down on Finn's neck and sucked on his pulse point feeling it beat under her tongue making her horny as she could be. With that she came and Finn came next. He gently pulled out of her and tossed the condom in the trash and laid down on the bed catching his breath. Rachel laid her head on his chest and could hear his heartbeat slowing down after the lovemaking and she kissed him and sighed into his chest. Relaxing for a few more minutes they deiced to get up and take a shower together and they had to be up early in the morning for there flight to Ireland so after the shower the climbed back into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning

Finn's alarm on his phone started playing Don't Stop Believing by Journey, he woke up and clicked off the alarm. He saw that Rachel was still asleep softly snoring away. He ran his hand down her shoulder and arm and cooed in her ear saying "Time to wake up love." Rachel opened her eyes and started into Finn's warm honey brown eyes and smiled and kissed him. "Morning love" Finn said.

Finn got up his bare butt in Rachel's face and she giggle and Finn shakes his butt and Rachel knows what that means as she gets up and spanks it and runs to the shower. They both take a shower and play around a little to wake each other up.

After a nice warm shower they pack up their bags and catch a taxi to the airport and get the first flight on air lingus to Dublin. They get their bags checked and sent on the plane and chill in the terminal and grab some breakfast from McDonald's and an hour later its time to board their plane. It's a 12 hour flight so they head on the plane and find their seats and there is a movie playing some Irish movie called Leap Year playing and Rachel stars watching that until its over. She is starting to doze off she lays her head on Finn's shoulder and they both fall asleep for the rest of the flight until dinner is served it's shepherd's pie. They both wake up to the smell of the food and dig in while another movie is playing, this time it's a concert DVD of an Irish group called Celtic Thunder.

Finally they land in Dublin and they are well rested, so they grabbed their bags off the bagged carousal and head to the outside lobby and grab a taxi and head to their hotel they are staying at Harrington Hall Hotel. Once at the hotel they booked their room and started to unpack and put things away for the week. It wasn't to late so they wanted to do some sightseeing so they headed to Dublin Castle and got to take photo's and even a horse and buggy ride around the castle garden it was so pretty and very romantic. After the castle it was getting close to dinnertime so they went back to the hotel and had dinner up in their room and watched a random movie and then cuddled up in bed.

The next day Finn had everything planned he went online and picked out all the places they were going to visit for the week and what restaurants and everything. Today started the week in Ireland. Monday first day of the trip it was morning and this hotel was a B&B so breakfast was delivered to your room every morning, which was nice, so they didn't have to go out or downstairs. There was a knock at the door and Rachel put her robe on and answered the door, one of the hotel staff wheeled in their breakfast. She said thanks and tipped the man and he left, she moved the stuff onto the bed and she slowly walked to the bathroom door where she heard Finn singing Can't Fight This Feeling in the shower. She laughed and gently knocked on the door. Finn stopped singing and said in a singing voice "yes?" "When you get out love breakfast is here." "Ok thanks honey, I'll be right out." "Ok" said Rachel and she started to nibble on a piece of fruit.

Finn came out only wearing a towel around his waist and said "Mmm something smells good." As he got dressed and joined Rachel nibbling on a piece of bacon. "So what do you have planned for today as you are the holder of the plan for this trip." Finn pulled out apiece paper and looked over the list. He scanned the list "today we are going to visit the Guinness Storehouse its shows how Guinness is made and we get free Guinness" he said with a smile. Rachel said ok that's cool sounds like fun. So after they had breakfast they got a taxi and headed to the storehouse. That took up half of the day and they were done by lunchtime there was a restaurant in the storehouse so they had lunch there. After that they deiced to head to National Botanic Gardens they walked off their lunch and took many photos of the flowers and little critters that were rooming around the garden.

It was getting late so they wanted to head back to the hotel and tomorrow they were going to go to the Dublin Zoo and do some shopping. Finn wanted to buy Rachel a nice dress as there was going to be a dance on the 3rd night of their stay.

The next morning they had breakfast again and today Finn was taking Rachel to the Dublin Zoo it was great to see all the animals and very fun to then Finn had a surpize for her and was taking her shopping in Dublin. Dublin is the best place to shop and he took her to a dress shop and let her pick out any dress she wanted. She picked out this nice green dress with rime stones on it. Finn got a nice tux and Rachel found some flowers and found a green flower and put it in his breast pocket. He smelled it and smelled nice, the party was tonight. Finn got reversions weeks ago, Finn whistled for a taxi and they headed to the place where the party was being held at Powerscourt House, Gardens and Waterfall. Inside the Powerscourt was where the party was. Finn led Rachel inside and it was huge the party was big she wondered how did Finn get booking for this and he just smiled and said, "I have my ways." She then saw someone in the crowd walking towards them and she gasped out and ran to him. Rory Flanngin saw her and held out his arms and they shared a good long hug. Rory saw Finn and gave him a bro hug. "Hey Rory thanks so much for getting us in here, this party is great." "Yeah no worries Finn it was easy. Then five other lads came up behind Rory. "Hey Rory who are you taking to?" "Oh this is Finn Hudson and his wife Rachel Hudson, I used to go to school with them before I had to transfer back to Dublin and joined you guys." Oh cool" the guys said. "Well have fun tonight, we are singing tonight hope you stay around and hear us sing eh?" "Wouldn't miss it for the world" said Finn. "Rory are you in that group." "Yes that is Celtic Thunder we have been together for a while now."

"Ever since I graduated from McKinley I came back here to Dublin and started the group with them." "Very cool" said Finn. Rory heard Ryan shout his name and he said "oh I got to go guys we are singing soon the concert is being held in the next room" as he gave Finn two tickets "this is front row seats I saved them for you guys." "Thanks Rory" as Finn took the tickets and Rory ran to the lads and got ready for the show.

Rachel smiled at Finn "well that's sweet of him we get to see him sing tonight awesome." "Ya the show are not for another hour so lets get some dinner and we will come back and see the show." Ok said Rachel as they headed to the buffet table and found a table and sat down and enjoyed their dinner. After they ate they had ten mins before the show started so they showed their tickets to the usher and he led them to the front row and on the stage was a huge Celtic cross and some fog was rolling around. There was a drum set, guitars, a cello and a harp. "This is going to be a great show" Rachel said. It was time for the show and it was purely amazing Rory out did himself in this new group Mr. Schue would have been proud Finn took some audio and pics and sent them to Mr. Schue and Mr. Schue texted back and said no way that is Rory. Wow he did himself good. I know said Finn as he texted him back.

After the show they met up with Rory one more time and talked to him about the show and how great it was. Rory said "thanks we are about to go on a tour in the states soon and we are hitting Ohio so maybe I'll see you guys again and you should get the rest of the glee kids to come and Mr. Schue to." "I'll talk to them and see what we can plan out." "Ok Rory said and gave em each a hug and Finn and Rachel headed back to the hotel and deiced to hit the hot tub for the night.

It was mostly 3:31am and no one was around so Finn and Rachel deiced to play around in the hot tub.

The next day on Finn's list of fun they were heading off to Phoenix Park today and enjoying a picnic in the park. So they stopped at the food store and grabbed some makings for sandwiches and some fruit and some flavored water. They grabbed a taxi to the park and found a shady tree and sat under it and had their picnic.

The week was ending and soon it was time for them to head home. So they packed their bags and the next morning they were heading out to head back to New York. 12-hour flight later they were back in the big apple. Finn had to head back to work he was a teacher at one of the high schools for there Glee club and Rachel was working at the diner while still trying to get onto Broadway.

It has been a few days and Rachel hasn't been feeling so well Finn was getting worried so he told her to head to their family doctor and find out what is up. She kissed him goodbye as she headed to the doctor's office.

Rachel headed inside and saw Dr. Kelly and told him she hasn't been feeling well for the past few days. He asked her have you had your period. Rachel thought for a minute and she gasped "no I haven't." Dr. Kelly smiled "well I think I know your sickness you maybe pregnant I can run a test for you and we can find out."

She shook her head ok and they did a test and an hour later Dr. Kelly said congrats Rachel you are 2 weeks pregnant. Rachel smiled and couldn't believe it she had to tell Finn the amazing news.

She rushed home and went inside and yelled his name. Finn came rushing down the stairs and said what's wrong sweetie. Rachel just stood their and smiled and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest and she could hear his heart beating a mile a minute as he was kind of scared wondering what is going on. She pulled back and looked Finn in the eyes and said "honey Dr. Kelly found out what is wrong with me." Finn looked at her with worry in his eyes. "What did he say?" Teresa took a breath and said, "I'm pregnant." Finn blinked a few times and said "what how?" "We used a condom the first night." Rachel said "the hot tub remember?" Finn blinked and said "oh yeah. I'm going to be a dad" as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they shared a long passionate kiss.

A few months later Rachel was showing now and today they were going to find out the sex of the baby. Finn called in a sub so he could go with her to the doctor's office. They drove to the doctor's office and waited for her name to be called. Finn took her hand when her name was called and they walked in. Dr. Kelly walked in and had her lay on the table and they did the ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby and they found out they were having a baby boy. Finn squeezed her hand and smiled. He always wanted a boy.

Another few months go by and its time. Finn took off because he knew the baby would come anyway now and today was that day. "Finn!" Rachel yelled "its time honey." They grabbed the bag they had prepared for this and Finn got her into the car and rushed to the hospital and got her in and into a room.

A few hours later Rachel went into labor and half and hour later little Ryan Christopher Hudson was born.

Finn and Rachel looked at their new baby son and took photo's and showed it to everybody back home in Lima they got texts of saying congrats and Aww and everything.

The end


End file.
